Lost & Found
by candace1989
Summary: Draco falls in love with his best mates sister , tragedy follows. Who will be there to help him pick up the pieces? Rated R for sex, cutting and language
1. Prologue

**A/N :** After miserable failing my first attempt at writing , I decided to give it one last try. I thrive on reviews! The more I get the sooner I update ! Also I'll be answering any reviews I get at the beginning of each chapter. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

5 years ago

"Zabini , Akashaa" , called out Proffessor McGonagal as a tall , raven haired girl took her seat on the little stool. The sorting hat barely grazed her head before it said " Slytherin!" . Immidiatly , two boys jumped out of thier seats at the Slytherin table to applaud Akashaa. The boys were none other than Blaise , Akashaa's twin brother who had just sat down at his new house table not seconds before , and Draco Malfoy , his best friend. Akashaa gracefully glided to her seat with a smirk on her face , this was going to be a kick-ass year...

**A/N :** There you have it ! Remember...I want reviews people!!!


	2. A Feast for the Eyes

**A/N:** Ok , after the _wonderful_ (NOT!) reviews I originally got for this chapter , I made a few changes...tell me what you think. Should I _bother_ to continue?

Chapter 1 : A Feast For The Eyes

Exactly five years later

Akashaa was absent mindedly poking at the food left on her plate with her fork when she felt a cool finger on her wrist. She looked up into a pair of shockingly silver eyes.

"Distracted much Zabini?" , Draco questioned , "I was talking to you".

" Oops! sorry Draco! What were you saying?" The famous Malfoy smirk spread across his face.

" Oh wouldn't you like to know? I don't think I'll tell you right now". Chuckling in a way he only did around Blaise and Akashaa , he went back to his food but her pleading had him talking again , "Fine Akashaa but you better listen this time , my words are worth more than gold. I was actually complementing you. Those two months in Italy did you well , you had obviously needed it" Although Akashaa shrugged off Draco's words , she knew that a compliment from him , said with a straight face , was sincere and rare. Of course he was right , after spending the summer back home in Italy she was looking her best ever. She had finally filled out. Most of the Slytherin girls were either stick thin or bulky. But Akashaa had warm rounded curves and a very tall frame. Her deep tan , with her jet black hair and violet eyes, made her look exotic. She could feel Draco's icy gaze on her as she ate her dessert. Millions of thoughts were buzzing through her head , most of them , thoughts of love. She started chewing her nails , a bad nervous habit she'd had since she first met Draco.

"Gods is she gorgeous , if only she knew...but she really must stop that disgusting habit", Draco thought as he brushed the now blushing girl's hand away from her mouth. He remembered his deep disappointment when he found out that Akashaa wouldn't be joining Blaise on thier usual one month stay at the Malfoy Manor in France.Blaise had long ago established that Akashaa wasn't to be touched by a single male as long as he was at Hogwarts , or anywhere else and Akashaa was still fighting him on it. But that was classic Kash , she was very hard headed and a major pain in the ass when she wanted to be so she almost always got what she wanted. "Maybe" , Draco thought , "I only want her because I can't have her. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. Or maybe it's because she's my best mate's little sister. No you stupid git , you want her because she is drop dead gorgeous, smart, brave, willing to kick Potter's ass at the drop of a hat and extreamly...amazing." Lost in his thoughts, he felt a soft, warm finger tap him on the wrist ,

"Distracted Much Draco?" , she smirked .

Blaise had always taken pride in knowing that he had seniority over Akashaa, even if he was only older by two minutes. Though they were fraternal twins the resemblance was striking. They had the same tall , muscular , well formed bodies. Same waistlength hair so dark a black that it seemed to absorb light. They even had the same deep violet eyes. And everyone knew how tight thier twin-bond was. In the wizarding world , each set of twins has a bond but its strength varies with each pair. Blaises bond with his sister was so strong that they were a breath away from being to communicate through telepathy.It wasn't all that great though considering that they had to share any deep feelings or emotions that the other was feeling. Blaise wasn't too crazy about having the warm fuzzies for Draco whenever his sister looked at him.He thanked the Gods that Akashaa couldn't feel HIS warm fuzzie feelings because they were for the same person as her.

But Blaise knew his little sister so well that he hardley needed a twin-bond with her to be able to see that she was in love , with his best friend. He could see it in both thier eyes. He could read those shining violet and silver orbs as well as any book. And though he always let Akashaa have her little crushes , for they were few , there was something different this time. Since the moment Draco had gone into the twins compartment on the train, his best mate and his sister had both seemed very distant and distracted. After asking himself what could possibly be going on , something in his head clicked. Over the past two months , his two favortie people had been asking him strang and almost identical questions : "If you had to pick one person for Kash to date who would it be?" and "Who do you think you would pick to be my boyfriend, if you had to?". Each time Blaise had shrugged or laughed thier questions off , trying to ignore the pang of jelousy he felt each time.HE had always been there for Draco. HE had always backed him up whenever the stupid Gryffs we on his back. Not his stupid sister. But now he realised the truth. A dry laugh escaped his lips followed by a deep sadness. It felt as though he had just been betrayed by his own kin and by the person he loved more than life itself. He knew what he had to do...

**A/N:** Oooooh its practically a cliffie R&R PEOPLE!


End file.
